


MESSAGE FROM: AGATHA

by rosebud_boy



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Assumptions, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Coming Out, M/M, Texting, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_boy/pseuds/rosebud_boy
Summary: An important conversation over text between Simon and Agatha.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics





	MESSAGE FROM: AGATHA

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I feel I need to preface this by saying that the vine reference (the prompt for today's) is only one line long, so sorry if this counts as a cop out (I had no idea of what else to do so this is what you get lol)

From: Agatha  
11:43 a.m

Simon I saw you hanging out with Baz yesterday

From: Simon  
11:56 a.m

Wot

From: Simon  
11:56 a.m

When r u talking abt

From: Agatha  
11:59 a.m

On your instagram story. The one of you lot in Asda. Baz was in the background.

From: Simon  
12:25 p.m

Yeah

From: Simon  
12:26 p.m

What abt him

From: Agatha   
12:27 p.m

What happened to you two being enemies? Ever since he came back late to term last year, you two have been almost friendly to each other. Are you mates now?? What on earth happened?

From: Simon  
12:30 p.m

O I guess. yea it’s kind of a long story

From: Agatha  
12:38 p.m

Could you give me a rundown? A synopsis perhaps?

From: Agatha   
12:54 p.m

I don’t mean to pry Simon, I’m just worried about you and Penelope. (Don’t tell her I said that or she’ll keep trying to call me four times a day).

From: Simon  
1:14 p.m

Sry was watchin a movie

From: Simon   
1:15 p.m

You don’t need to worry ags baz is chill now

From: Simon  
1:16 p.m

i told u we had a truec

From: Simon  
1:16 p.m

truce 

From: Simon   
1:17 p.m

me and pen found his mums murderer w him over xmas break

From: Simon  
1:17 p.m 

turned out to b the mage which was a bit yikes

From: Simon   
1:17 p.m

Didn’t u go to the hearing??

From: Agatha  
1:20 p.m

No. I’ve been in California since the Mage tried to kill me. That still doesn’t explain why you’re still spending time with Baz. Shouldn’t your truce be over?

From: Simon  
1:21 p.m

were kind of on a permanent truce

From: Agatha  
1:22 p.m

??? Why? Isn’t his family still Anti-The Mage’s Heir?

From: Simon  
1:24 p.m

well yea but were still close

From: Simon  
1:24 p.m

o i guess no one told u then

From: Agatha  
1:25 p.m

Told me what????

From: Simon  
1:26 p.m

uhm

From: Simon   
1:26 p.m

don’t b weirded out or anything

From: Simon  
1:27 p.m

Baz and I are kind of a thing

From: Agatha  
1:31 p.m

What do you mean a thing?? You aren’t making sense.

From: Simon  
1:33 p.m

like. weve been dating since christmas

From: Simon  
1:33 p.m

as a couple

From: Simon  
1:48 p.m

agatha??? 

From: Agatha  
2:03 p.m

That makes a lot of sense but also none at all. This is so weird.

From: Agatha  
2:04 p.m

Sorry, am I not supposed to say stuff like that? I wouldn’t know, nobody’s ever come out to me before. 

From: Agatha  
2:05 p.m

Are you even coming out to me?

From: Simon  
2:06 p.m

yeah i guess so. ngl it still weirds me out a bit too

From: Agatha  
2:10 p.m

So, what are you? Gay? Bi? I’m assuming bi, because we dated for so long.

From: Simon  
2:11 p.m

uhm im not really sure. my therapist says that isnt even in the top ten things i gotta figure out

From: Agatha  
2:11 p.m

Ah. I see. What about Baz? Am I even allowed to ask that?

From: Simon  
2:12 p.m

i asked he said its okay

From: Simon  
2:12 p.m

hes full gay

From: Simon  
2:12 p.m

if thats evne the right way to say it

From: Simon  
2:13 p.m

he likes blokes only

From: Agatha  
2:15 p.m

So he didn’t even like me all that time at Watford? All that trouble and fighting was for nothing?

From: Simon  
2:15 p.m

i mean, kinda?? he liked me not u

From: Simon  
2:15 p.m

the fighting wasnt even all abt u we jsut fought alot in general

From: Agatha  
2:17 p.m

Well some trouble could have been saved at least if he hadn’t tried to make it seem like he was going after me.

From: Simon  
2:49 p.m

lol 

From: Agatha  
2:50 p.m

Look I know it’s a bit weird coming from your ex-girlfriend. But I want you to know that I support you, even though this whole thing is strange for me. I guess it really isn’t about me. I’m glad you and Baz buried the hatchet, and I hope you two make each other happy (for once).

From: Simon  
3:22 p.m

Thanks, Agatha. I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's so short, I wasn't really in the mood to write for too long tonight. Also sorry if you think this is a cop out. It was fun to write anyways, I've always wondered how Agatha learned and reacted to Simon dating Baz so I wrote it lol. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
